


The Wedding of Clara Oswald

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Happy ending (sought of), Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara loves Danny. Of course she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of Clara Oswald

_Clara was in the TARDIS, but something felt off. It was warm, but she was oddly cold. Usually travelling with the Doctor brought about a buzzing euphoric feeling in her chest that bubbled out and over, making her laugh._

_This time, however, she was attentive and alert. Something was wrong. This was not how it was meant to feel. The console made its familiar whirring noises, random clinks and clunks echoing around the chamber like a cavernous cave. It was supposed to be comforting, but it was distant and warped._

_Her Doctor was behind the cylindrical tube housing the vortex. His appearance was warped also. He was talking, talking a lot- too much for her to grasp and it didn't make any sense to her._

_It became apparent he was repeating the same phrase over and over, but her brain was malfunctioning. She shook her head, shook it again, and again._

_Something hot was trailing her cheeks. Clara looked up. She was numb, she felt nothing._

_The Doctor's face was suddenly inches from her own. She shook her head, shook it again, and again._

_She noticed, in a haze how his face was still distorted as if viewed through a battered looking glass. But he was getting clearer. Clearer, and more insistent._

_Slowly, his voice was becoming louder until it was almost deafening, all the while his face coming into focus. Except... It wasn't his face._

_It was a woman's._

_Clara knew her. She had seen her in the Doctor's timeline all that time ago. It felt like another life, then again; maybe it was. She swore she had changed that day her best friend transformed into the man with the sorrowful eyes and unpredictable, scary actions she had never seen before._

_Her name was Melody._

_She know that now. Melody sounded urgent, but Clara was still so unresponsive and unfeeling. She shook her head, shook it again, and again._

_"Clara, listen to me!" The woman shouted._

_"He loves you! Clara, he loves you, sweetie!"_

_"Clara, I know him. I know his ways, he loves you, Clara! He loves you, sweetie!"_

Clara woke in a cold sweat.


End file.
